Chloe
by Cremello
Summary: My first fanfiction ever. It's about a girl named Chloe, who's introduced to the Wizarding World. She faces the Dark and the Light, betrayal and hope, and through it all tries to survive in a strange new world. Warning: Mary Sue. On hiatus
1. A Normal Muggle

**Author's note: ** **This is my first fanfic ever so please be patient while I figure this out. I've lived in the States for a couple of years, so I learned "American English" but now I have to type "British English." If you notice any words spelled the american way, please tell me. Anyways, in this chapter I'm introducing Chloe, a 'normal muggle'. I will try to make most information compatible with real life facts, or info from ****_Harry Potter_, but sometimes I might decide to change it so it'll fit in with the story better. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything you recognise from the Harry Potter books!**

Chapter 1:

A Normal Muggle

Chloe McDonalds sat staring out the window, in her own little world. It was the last day of school before summer vacation, and she had been looking forwards to it a long time. Mr. Stott, her teacher, was letting them 'visit' for the last 15 minutes of school as long as it was quiet. Which, of course, it wasn't.

Against Chloe's protests, Sarah DcDonalds, Chloe's mother, had enrolled her at St. James, a catholic primary school. She had to wear a uniform, usually consisting of black trousers or a grey skirt with a light blue polo shirt (or, if both her polo shirts were in the wash, she had to wear a shirt with a tie!) and a royal blue school sweatshirt. The school colors were blue and gold, so the tie was checkered with those colors. It was ugly!

But Chloe was a big girl now, almost done with her first year of school. After the summer she would start Class Two, and she was worried and excited already.

"Chloe!" An urgent whisper jolted her out of her thoughts. The voice belonged to Jessica Martins who had been her friend since before they started school.

"What?" she whispered back, half annoyed at Jessica for stopping her thought train.

"School ends in ten minutes, aren't you excited?" Jessica's dark brown eyes shone with excitement. Her short dark chocolate colored hair cupped her heart-shaped face, flushed with happiness. "You know how much I hate school, right?"

Chloe rolled her eyes. "Um, do you really expect me to remember that when you've only told me about ten times . . . in the last half hour?" They both started giggling, earning themselves a sharp look from Mr. Stott.

"Girls!" he reprimanded, though his heart wasn't in it. How could he be mad on the last day of school?

_Riiing!_ The bell rang, signaling the end of the school day.

"'Bye kids," Mr. Stott said. "Have a great summer!"

"We will!" they yelled in unison before bolting out the door.

Mr. Stott looked at the door that the children had disappeared through. "Manners these days," he muttered, shaking his head. But no one was around to hear him.

-:-

"Mom, I'm home!" Chloe shouted, sprinting into their little, so called house. It was more like an apartment that was its own building. She stuffed her book bag into the closet, not even wanting to see it during the summer.

"Chloe, let me see your report card," Mrs. McDonalds called. Chloe jumped up and ran into the kitchen.

"Here you go, Mom." She looked over it again herself.

__

**Subject.,.,.,.1st sem,.,.2nd sem.,.,.Exam.,.,.,.,.,.eoy**  
Math.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+  
English.,.,.,.,.,.A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+  
Literature.,.,.,.A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+  
Science,.,.,.,.,.A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+  
P.E,.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,A+.,.,.,.,.,.,.,ex.,.,.,.,.,.,.,.A+  
Key: A+ - very high; A – well above average; B – above average; C – average; D – below average; F – well below average; ex – exempt.

"Not bad, Chloe, not bad," Mrs. McDonalds said drily, a small smile playing at her lips and shaking her head in disbelief. "What shall we do to challenge you, Chloe?"

"Nothing, Mom," she replied smugly. "It's summer vacation now, and there are many things I'd rather do than challenge myself."

"So true, so true," Mrs. McDonalds muttered, still shaking her head, still amazed. "Well, I don't see why I'm so surprised, seeing as you do this well every year."

"Not every year," Chloe corrected. "In my third year, in the first semester Science, my A wasn't starred!" Chloe kept a straight face, her mouth open in mock horror. Then she burst out laughing along with her mom. "I'm going to enjoy myself with a good book. I'll see you later Mom!" Chloe pranced back to her room, grabbed her favourite book, and curled up in a big, soft armchair.

-:-

_...and they lived happily ever after_. Chloe snorted in disgust. 'I hate that ending! Why do books end like that? Why do authors think that just because they finish writing the story the characters have to live happily? Well, I'm glad that I'm not just some character out of a book where the author can control my mind! At least I have one thing to be thankful for!' Chloe stopped her train of though, pausing. 'Fine, I have more than one thing to be thankful for. Still, I have many to be nonthankful for also. Wait, is nonthankful even a word?' she asked herself before finding her dictionary. 'Aha!' she though, looking down at the page:

unthankful  
_adjective  
not feeling or showing pleasure,  
relief or graditude_

'So it's _un_thankful, not _non_thankful. I should have known but at least now I'll remember after looking it up,' Chloe mused. 'I still hate the ending of that book, though. How could the author know that the characters didn't get in a fight over whether they wanted chocolate chips in their waffles or not. Oh yeah, the author _controls_ them! I forgot. NOT! Maybe I'll write a book one day where **I**control the characters!' She laughed at herself, putting the dictionary back on her desk, and her eyes caught sight of a picture of a golden horse.

Sunny, a palomino Quarter Horse, posed beautifully in the picture. Soft green grass underneath polished hooves, muzzle turned towards the wind, mane blowing out behind him, he stood regally proud. The picture captured his spirit, never to be broken. Still, close up he was more, much more. His soft chocolaty eyes shone with love and trust when he saw her. They sparkled with a teasing glint on the trail or while playing catch-me-if-you-can when he was in high spirits. They widened with fear and anger when something unknown got too close. She knew him, understood him, to the point where every twitch held a meaning. His delicate cupped ears laying back in fear, pointing forwards interested, turned to the sides relaxed, or picked up alertly. She read the swish of his tail, the gentle nicker. Chloe knew her horse.

There was just one problem: he wasn't hers. She trusted, loved, and took care of him, but legally he belonged to her neighbors. They were kind people, the Nelsons, and they let her ride almost every day. In return, she mucked out his box (they only had one box, horse so he was a little lonely), groomed him, played with him, put him in his pasture at 5:30 every morning, and any other stable chores. She enjoyed them all, being a horsecrazy horselover.

Chloe sighed happily, thinking about her best friend who happened to be a horse, and got into bed. A smile crossed her face as sleep overcame her.

-:-

This chapter is dedicated to Chloe McDonalds, my first ever fictional character. Please review and tell me what you think.


	2. Sunny

**Author's Note: I said earlier that St. James was a real school, well now I can't find the website so all info about the school will be fictional until I find it again (if I ever do). I would also have liked to thank my reviewers, but since there weren't any I guess I can't. I really hope I get some for this chapter.**

**Disclaimer: Anything Harry-Potter-wizard related belongs to J.K. Rowling. The plot and characters (so far) belong to me. Charity Road and other muggle places belong to everyone (including the wizards and witches). The trees, grass, sky, clouds, etc. belong to Mother Nature. You may borrow them all. **

Chapter Two:

Sunny

Chloe sat up suddenly, instantly awake. _The dream had seemed so real, but it couldn't be, right? Some 'wizard', as he called himself, had knocked on my door and I peeked through the little window on the door. He looked kind enough, so I let him in, noticing his long silver beard. "You are a witch," he had stated simply. I had looked up at him, pleasantly surprised, but accepted it at once. Then the scene changed and we walked down a street I knew--Charing Cross Road--I crossed it on my way to school everyday. We stopped outside a tiny and sorry-looking pub that I definitely wouldn't have noticed if the wizard hadn't pointed it out. It was sandwiched between a record shop and a book store. I resisted the temptation to enter the bookstore and look around because, honestly, who doesn't like books? Instead I followed the wizard who entered the pub. The _Leaky Cauldron _he called it. He asked 'Tom' for two 'butterbeers' before smiling at me with a twinkle in his eye. And that's when I woke up,_ Chloe thought, pondering her dream. Sure, she had had dreams that seemed just as real before, but never one that included herself. Somehow, though, she realised-- hoped--that this dream was true. Somehow, she knew she was a witch.

-:-

"Sunny, canter!" Chloe sang happily. Sunny sped up, settling into a steady, swinging rhythm. The trees rushed past, the path evening up. Suddenly the trail widened into a meadow and Chloe leaned forwards on Sunny's neck, marveling at their bond. As Sunny quickened into a ground-eating gallop, his hooves barley touching the grass, Chloe felt honored to sit on the proud horse's back. He was wearing neither saddle nor bridle nor any other form of tack, free and swift with a friend on his back. Yes, he tolerated other riders because he was a tame horse, but there was only one he loved deeply, only one he would trust with his life, only one that, when riding, asked instead of told, and he loved her.

A tree, not too far of course, had fallen in a storm a week ago. Chloe looked towards it, hopeful. Picking up on her mood, Sunny turned towards it, collecting, before lifting off the ground. _I'm free!_

"What!?" Chloe exclaimed a bit too sharply, sitting up and almost causing Sunny to loosed his balance. His stride faltered. "I'm so sorry, boy," she whispered soothingly. "I didn't mean to scare you." _But, _she added silently to her horse,_ what happened and did I hear Sunny in my head? I must be going mental!"_

Sunny snorted in equine laughter. _You are mind-speaking with me. It is the way animals speak to one another, like a second language. Few humans can do so, though._ He laughed silently as Chloe flinched.

_So you say, Sunshine._

_Hey! Don't call me THAT! It's girly. I suppose you know my name?_

_Of course, Prouder-than-the-Sun,_ she thought, stroking his mane soothingly. _You really are, you know._ Chloe reached down and hugged his mane. _Proud and strong and beautiful, I mean._

_Oh, I know. _Sunny reared majestically.

_Careful, you vain little boy, _Chloe teased lovingly.

_Only you can get away with calling me that, but I still don't like it._

_I knew I was special!_ Chloe smiled gleefully. _Just one question: why didn't you talk to me before?_

_You were supposed to make the first move, Mage Girl. Anyways, I didn't know you Spoke._

Chloe sat still, well as still as you can sit while riding a horse, thinking. _I only knew I could speak to snakes._

_Snakes!? But they don't Speak. They only speak their own tongue, consisting of hissing. Too loud, if you ask me._

_Well, I'm not exactly asking you but thanks anyways, my friend. I'll be careful._

_Good._

"Easy boy. And whoa." They were back at the stable after a nice, long ride.

_You know I understand your thoughts better than your words, right?_

_Of course, Sunny, but it would look weird to people who didn't Speak if I stopped 'talking' to you. _Chloe stroked his slightly damp neck lovingly. _Come, I'll hose you off._

And Sunny followed immediately, trustingly, without even a halter.

-:-

"So how are things going with my little Sunny?" Mr. Nelson asked a couple hours and many barn chores later.

"Very well, sir," Chloe replied. Even though she knew Mr. Nelson quite well, he still insisted on formal titles. It didn't really bother her, for she was used to it by now. "I have been doing the half-hour condition rides in the morning and they are helping me too. Today when we got back from our three-hour jog he was just a little hot." She didn't mention that she had galloped and cantered also because she knew he wouldn't approve, but Sunny liked it and it wasn't serious training anyways.

"I want you to rest him tomorrow; give him a nice, long walk, but go no faster than a jog. The day after I will take you both to the training course if you're ready." He narrowed his eyes, as if telling her in a not-so-polite way to take care of his horse.

"Of course, sir. I won't push him." _Too much_, she added silently. Mr. Nelson cared about his horse, but was always too careful in Chloe's opinion. Sunny needed to be pushed more than 'the old man' would allow.

"Great! I'll see you here bright and early tomorrow even though school has ended. I expect you to come just as early as before."

"Of course, sir. I'll be here. 'Bye!" Chloe then danced towards the stall to give Sunny the good news.

_Say 'of course, sir' one more time and I'll seriously consider taking a chunk out of your arm,_ Sunny messaged, annoyed.

_Sorry Cutie_--Chloe ignored Sunny's protests that he wasn't a 'cutie'--_but if I please the old man he lets me be with you more. Anyways, did you hear the good news?_

_Of course I __heard__ them, Mage Girl!_

_Ahh, hurting you're pride, am I? Sorry, _she added quickly with one look at the horse. _He said he'd take us to the training course in two days!_

_So I'm 'resting' tomorrow?_

_How did you know?_

_I've been there plenty of times before. The old man and his routines._

Chloe laughed. _I'll see you tomorrow, Sunny! G'night! _

But when Chloe started to walk back towards her house she got quite a shock.

-:-

This chapter is dedicated to Sunny, a horse I knew in real life that I had to part with when I moved. Please review!


	3. House or No House

**Author's Note: Yay, new chapter! That wait wasn't too long, right? To celebrate the new chapter I'm giving everyone that reviews a chocolate chip cookie! Keep reading and reviewing!**

**Disclaimer: If I was J.K. Rowling I definitely wouldn't waste my time here.**

Chapter Three:

House or No House?

The birds stopped singing. The grass stopped growing. The trees stopped whispering. The clouds stopped their evening stroll. Or so Chloe thought. All that was heard was a strangled sob.

_No, this can't be happening!_ Chloe thought, hurrying towards her house carefully. She stayed in the shadows, just in case, and stopped before the pile of wretch. _Mum! No, I must be dreaming!_ She pinched herself--hard--and almost yelped in pain. _Okay, not a dream then._ Crawling under a nearby bush, Chloe settled down to wait and see what would happen. Someone would come soon, but she did not want to get caught and go to an orphanage. In her anger and grief a blast of magic escaped her, blasting the back door open.

Slowly, carefully, Chloe stepped towards the door, ever so softly. She was amazed at what she saw. The cabinet doors were open, some of them off the hinges. Broken pieces that somehow used to represent drawers littered the floor. Everything was a mess. But that is not what surprised her so.

A door, closed, unharmed, stood proudly. And it wasn't just any door; it belonged to Chloe's room.

She pressed her ear against the keyhole, listening. Nothing. She looked through the keyhole. Nothing unusual. She touched the doorknob softly before turning it and pushing the door. Nothing. It was locked. It seemed she had used her magic somehow to put a spell on it; who else could have? _I told it to stay closed and not let anyone open it. Sunny calls me Mage Girl; I have magic. Maybe I controlled it enough to save my room! _She looked at her drawing of an 'S-shaped' snake. **:Open up:** she said, surprised that it came out as a hiss. The door did so. She stepped in, closing the door behind her.

"Chloe?" a shaky voice asked softly.

Chloe stood still, pausing for a moment. "Mum? Is that really you?"

"Thank God you're safe!" Chloe's mum emerged from her hiding place under the bed. Chloe stepped forwards, into a wordless embrace. They just stood there, holding on to each other, for what seemed like hours.

"What happened, Mum?"

"I wish I knew. I heard voices outside and the door was opened. 'Intruders,' it screamed. I tried your door but it was locked. I tried knocking but you didn't open it. So I went into my room, in to the closet with the fake back, you know the one I told you about in case of emergencies." At a nod from Chloe she continued, "I opened the back in the way I showed you and went through, but I couldn't find you, obviously, as you weren't there. I had to stop searching so I wouldn't make any noise even though I doubt they would have heard it with the racket they were making. I wonder why it was so loud and why they didn't even enter this room!"

"I suppose you haven't seen the rest of the house? It's a total mess. Come." Chloe got up and opened the door. Stepping out of the room, her mom gasped.

"Chloe, what happened here? We'd better get out before the house collapses! Hurry!"

_I guess now that I removed the spell on my room--or maybe I just removed the one on my door--the house has no reason to stand._ "Yes mum, let's go!" They walked out the back door, the same door Chloe went in, and were bathed in an eerie green glow. "Careful!" Chloe whispered, leading the way, walking in shadows, towards the front of the house.

It was first then that they noticed the sirens, and a police car driving up along with an ambulance. "Come Chloe, we'd better go meet them."

"Of course, Mum." Chloe stepped out of the shadows towards the police car, not making a sound. Her mother followed.

"--can't possibly be any survivors," one man in white was telling another.

"I don--" the other broke off suddenly as the house collapsed with a mighty _CRASH!_

"Hello," Mrs. McDonalds said pleasantly, holding out her hand. "I'm Sarah McDonalds and this is my daughter Chloe." Chloe smiled softly.

"Pleasure. I'm Dr. Kingsley Shacklebolt." (a/n: familiar name?) The man smiled grimly. "What happened here?"

"I'm not sure. I heard voices outside and then I..." Mrs. McDonalds retold the whole story.

"The room was standing, the door closed/locked and they didn't enter? Why?"

"I don't know. I think they tried, but somehow didn't manage."

"They didn't manage? Then how could Chloe enter?" Dr. Shacklebolt asked, baffled.

Chloe watched him carefully, as if trying to decide wether to tell him or not. She looked into his eyes and he seemed a bit uncomfortable. Leaning forwards, she whispered one word; "Magic."

He stared at her, surprised. "Ssh, there are muggles around," he whispered back. Glancing apologetically at Chloe's mother, he said, "I'd like a private conversation with this young lady, if that's ok?"

"Of course," she replied, giving Chloe a Look. Chloe smiled reassuringly before following Dr. Shacklebolt.

Once they were out of earshot she looked at him curiously. "What's a muggle?"

She surprised him again. "Muggles are non-magical people who we, the magical people, try to keep magic a secret from."

"Ahh, I get it. I haven't told anyone, though."

"Then how did you know I was a wizard?"

"I Saw it."

Dr. Shacklebolt looked at her in surprise. "Tell me why the door stayed closed."

"I told it to in the noble language of snakes," Chloe said proudly.

"A parsel-spell?" he asked, paling considerably.

"So that's what it's called!" she exclaimed, failing to notice his expression.

"Yes, if you spoke in parseltongue, what you call the noble language of snakes, it would be a parsel-spell."

"It's the snakes that told me it was the noble language of snakes, not me!" she remarked. "Parseltongue. I like the sound of that. Do you speak it?"

"No, Chloe. A wizard or witch that speaks parseltongue is said to be evil. I would advice you not to tell anyone."

"Okay. So what will happen to the house? To me and mum?" Chloe asked. She realised that the green glow was still around them and looked up to find the source of it.

Above the house there was a green mark, a green skull with a snake protruding from it. Chloe froze.

-:-

This chapter is dedicated to kay2164 for being my first reviewer and adding this to her story alert list. Please review!


	4. The Dark Mark

**Author's note: New chapter! I'd really like some reviews, or maybe I'll slow down my writing... Threats always work... Not really. Oh, just in case you're confused: "Quotes" means a character is talking in normal speech. flashbacks are clearly stated as flashbacks and written in _italics_****. The Speech (mind-speech) and thoughts are written in _italics_. Parseltongue is written in bold with a colon beginning and ending the phrase. (Eg. :Hello, snake:) I think that's it.**

**Disclaimer: The Dark Mark and Kingsley Shacklebolt belong to J.K. Rowling. I stole Voldie but don't tell 'cause I don't think she'll mind anyways. (Lolz)**

Chapter Four:

The Dark Mark

"The Dark Mark," Dr. Shacklebolt breathed. He was as white as as a piece of paper. The Dark Mark was history! It wasn't supposed to be around still! It hadn't been seen since the downfall of Voldemort and his followers. The fact that it was still around was NOT good.

Chloe had never seen the Dark Mark before, but she had Seen it and Knew that it was bad. She had never heard of Lord Voldemort whose name, after many centuries, wizards and witches everywhere were afraid to speak. He went by You-Know-Who or He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named or, among Death Eaters, his faithful servants, the Dark Lord. If his Mark was here, something was terribly wrong. "What...?"

"Voldemort's sign," Dr. Shacklebolt replied.

"Who's Voldemort?" Chloe knew it was not a 'good guy' from Dr. Shacklebolt's expression.

"You muggleborn?" At Chloe's questioning look he explained, "A muggleborn is a witch or wizard born in a family of non magical people."

Chloe nodded.

"I thought so. That's why I didn't talk about magic in front of the others. I expect your mother knows...?" Chloe shook her head. "I really don't have time to explain now, go back to your mother and be a good girl, okay?"

"Maybe later?" Chloe beamed when he nodded. "I'll see you later then. Oh, what are you really? Or is it normal for wizards to be doctors?"

"Later," he whispered softly.

-:-

"Mum?" Mrs. McDonalds looked down to see her 6 year old daughter standing at her side.

"Yes, Honey?"

"Where are we gonna live?" Chloe bit her lip. She didn't want to move away from Sunny!

"The Nelsons are letting us settle at their place for a while while we fix the house up."

"Can I go grab a couple of things from my room first?"

"The house has collapsed. You won't be able to get in.

"My room hasn't collapsed. I'll manage." Chloe ran to the back of the house where her room was before her mother could stop her.

The house was indeed in bad shape. They would have to remove all the broken pieces of the wall and roof before starting over and building from scratch. It would cost a fortune and most of their belongings would be ruined.

Chloe crawled under a normal-looking bush and brushed away the dirt and leaves under the north part of it revealing a flat rock. She lifted it carefully, pushing it out of the way, and crawled into the opening of a tunnel.

_I haven't been here in a long time. It sure is smaller and dirtier than I remember!_ Chloe had dug the tunnel one month when she was grounded so she would have some way to visit Sunny.

flashback:

_"Hi, Sunny!" a four-year-old Chloe whispered to the proud palomino. "I digged a tunnel from my room and out of the house so I could come visit you! Yes, I know it's called dug and not digged 'cause Mum keeps reminding me, but I like digged. Mum grounded me 'cause of something that wasn't even my fault and I really don't wanna repeat it. But you understand, don't you Sunny?"_

_Sunny nuzzled her cheek and Chloe giggled. "That tickles! And so I digged the tunnel so I could come visit you, my friend." She reached up and patted Sunny on the nose. "I'd better get back before Mum realizes that I'm not in my room. I'll see you tomorrow night!" The four-year-old ran across the star-bathed lawn, crawled through a small tunnel in the hedge, sprinted to her bush, and crawled into the tunnel._

/end flashback

Finally her head touched the end and she pushed it open, entering a small cabinet. She inched her way through, pushing open the cabinet door. Her room looked normal.

Hurrying, Chloe grabbed her bag/small backpack. She put on an extra sweater plus she was about to stuff some clothes in her bag when she got an idea: she held her hands, palm out, flat towards the clothes and whispered **:In the noble tongue of snakes I say, change now how much you weigh. Reduceth in the way of the wise, to one tenth your original size:** The clothes did shrink and Chloe looked pleased with herself. She them folded the doll-sized clothes carefully before placing them at the bottom of her bag. She also grabbed a couple of books; all of her non-fiction books that would be helpful if she had to survive on her own, a guide to horse care, and a good fiction to help pass the time. She also grabbed her jewelry box, photos, and her diary. She made sure to pack a sleeping bag, blanket, water bottle, bowl, and anything else that might be useful that she kept in her room, which was quite a lot. With a full bag--the only thing that wasn't shrunk--she crawled back out. Once she exited the tunnel she lifted the spell on her room and heard it collapse.

"Mum! I got my stuff!" Chloe called, running up to her.

"Let me see what you took!"

"You never cared about my stuff before, so I'd rather keep it to myself." Chloe sounded confused.

"Of course. Do it your way." Mrs. McDonalds smiled at her daughter.

The men were still there, Chloe noticed, and Dr. Shacklebolt seemed to relax when he saw her. The Dark Mark had been removed; memories modified. Dr. Shacklebolt made his way towards Chloe.

"Young lady--" the six-year-old giggled at the way he addressed her "--could you meet me here tomorrow at twelve? I'd like to question you a bit more about what happened today, perhaps have a little interview with a reporter? I might also be able to give you a bit of personal advice regarding the wizarding world"

"Sure, I'll be here. Let me jus--"

"Chloe! We're leaving!" Mrs. McDonalds called.

"Coming Mum!" Chloe yelled back. "See you tomorrow!" she shouted over her shoulder as she took off running.

"See ya!" he called back pleasantly.

"Chloe, hide your bag so it won't look suspicious," her mother hissed once she got within earshot.

"No need, Mum. I'l merely tell them that I had my bag with me to the barn, so it wasn't in the house during the 'gas explosion'." Chloe smirked at her remark.

"As you wish, Honey, as you wish..."

They walked together along the street to the Nelson's house for a good nights sleep. Or so she thought.

-:-

**This chapter is dedicated to Harry Potter 101 for putting this on her favourite stories list. Please R&R!**


	5. The Dream

**Author's Note: Most of the 'facts' I will be using in the story are 'facts' in _Harry Potter_. I will tweak and twist them in any way I wish, however. I have finished typing the 7th chapter, but I will only post the next chapter when I have at least 5 reviews (from different people). If I don't get them in a week, I might post it anyways. I'm also going to start writing a question at the bottom of the chapter (usually had something to do with what you think will happen later in the story) which you can answer in your review.**

**Disclaimer: If I had owned Harry Potter I would not have let all the Marauders die. And did they? So do I own Harry Potter?**

Chapter Five:

The Dream

"Come here, darlin'." Chloe stepped towards her mum warily. Arms reached out towards her, but somehow they were too slender, too smooth. The nails were painted green; her mother never used that color. She looked up, into her 'mum's face and screamed.

-:-

Chloe sat up in bed, breathing hard. _I need to get out of here!_ she thought. _But I can't tell 'Mum' or she won't let me go to the 'interview' and there are things I need to learn. _

Chloe looked out the window, studying the sky to find out what time it was. _About 4:30 am. I'm gonna go see Sunny and do my morning chores. He'll be glad to see me, I hope._ She checked the door and it was locked. _Window-climbing time!_

Unsure, hesitant, Chloe decided to use her magic to get out. **:Connected to the window pane, let rope appear and touch the lane:** A rope sped down to the ground. She then turned to her bag, hissed something else, and swung the now invisible bag on her back.

Carefully swinging her leg over the window pane, Chloe grabbed the rope and lowered herself to the ground wordlessly. **:Banish!:** she hissed at the rope and it disappeared.

_'Morning, Sunny!_ Chloe stroked his neck lovingly.

_You're early today, Mage Girl. Tell me, what is troubling you?_

Chloe told him about what had happened the night before and her suspicions of her 'mother'. _I'm sorry, Sunny, but we probably won't be able to go to the training course._

_It doesn't really matter to me. But I could take you there if you'd like._

_Maybe later today. After I meet with the wizard Shacklebolt, I'm running away. I think my mother's body is either dead in the ruins of our house, or she has been captured. I do not believe that is Mum unless they somehow control her mind._

_You are probably correct my friend. I cannot come with you on your journey, but I will help you._

_But why?_

_I have many reasons. I am tame, I belong to humans. I will not be welcomed where you will go. I belong here with my master; you do not. I am used to being fed and watered and protected by your kind. I would miss its comforts. I will still help you, my foal, and I will miss your kindness._

_Sunny, I love you! You were my first real friend. You have been kind to me too and for that I thank you. I wish you could come with me forever, though I appreciate your help._ Chloe broke off, tears threatening to be spilled. She blinked fast and did her chores quickly.

_My friend, I have a favour to ask you,_ Chloe told Sunny later, right before they started their ride. _I'm sorry to take away your condition ride, but if we're riding later you need to save it. I'd like for you to take me down Charity Cross Road to a grey run-down pub. After, you may do as you wish as long as 'Mum' and the Nelsons are under the impression that I'm riding you, so stay out of sight, and be back here at 11:30 sharp._

_It'd be a pleasure to help you, Mage Girl. Let's go!_ Chloe vaulted onto his back, and he trotted towards the trails, giving anyone that would happen to be watching the impression that they were merely enjoying a day on the trails.

Once the stable and the Nelsons' house was out of sight, Sunny turned in an arch and they made their way toward Charity Cross Road, making sure to stay out of sight as much as possible.

_We're gonna go on the road now, Sunny. I don't know where it is, and I don't want to miss it. _They went back on the road, Sunny trotting slowly, elegantly. _Showoff!_

_I'm not a showoff! I'm just trotting with natural grace._

_Of course, my dear friend, forgive me._

_Of course, young maiden._ Sunny played along.

"Whoa!" Chloe said out loud. "Walk boy."

_You know you can just Speak to me, right?_

_Yes, but it would look suspicious. Oh, halt!_ Sunny stopped in between a record store and bookshop at Chloe's command.

The grey, sorry-looking pub from her dream was right in front of her. _Bye, Sunny, I'll see you later. 11:30 sharp unless I whistle for you. If you need to find me, stop right here and mentally call me._

_Bye, Mage Girl!_

Chloe dismounted gracefully, giving his neck one last pat. "'Bye." She turned around and strode into the pub.

Once inside, she looked around. Sitting by a booth not far from were she was standing sad and elderly wizard reading the _Daily Prophet_. A few booths away, two witches gossiped excitedly. A little girl complained to her mother about something. A redhead with freckles sat by himself, sipping--what had the wizard called it? Ahh--butterbeer.

Chloe walked over to the barman, Tom. "Hello, Tom," she greeted.

He looked at her suspiciously. "How do you know my name?"

She stood on tiptoes, completely ignoring his question. "Is that really a wand? I've never seen one before!" she exclaimed excitedly.

He looked at her oddly. "Yes, it's a wand, every wizard and witch has one. Now answer my question."

"Not me, I don't have a wand, but I shall get one later, I believe."

"How did you know my name?" Tom asked again, holding his wand tightly.

"I Saw it," she replied simply.

Tom looked up, surprised. "You are a Seer?"

"I think so. It was pleasant talking to you! Oh, can you let me in?" Chloe asked, somehow knowing it was the right thing to do.

"Into the Alley?"

"Yes, please. Where else?."

"Do it yourself. If you don't have a wand, just tap the right brick with your finger three times and whisper 'open up'."

"Thank you!" Chloe almost sprinted out of the pub. She stopped in front of the brick wall, studying it closely with her Inner Eye. One brick glowed slightly. Tapping it thrice she whispered, "Open up!" and got the surprise of her life.

-:-

This chapter is dedicated to for all its useful information.

CQ: Where do you think the Dark Mark came from? Who sent it and why?


	6. Diagon Alley

**Here it is: Chapter Six. It's my shortest chapter so far, but oh well. I really would appreciate it if you decided to review, you know. I also like ideas; maybe I could include them in my writing. Or perhaps I wouldn't. Oh, the question on the bottom, you guessed right, it's just there to make you review (well, that's not the ONLY reason, but it is the main reason), but don't tell, okay? I bet you don't read this anyways, but if you do you'd better review!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. No copyright intended.**

Chapter Six:

Diagon Alley

She stepped through the newly opened archway gasping in delight. A cauldron shop on her left faced an apothecary on her right. She wanted to look for a library, to see if she could find out something about this new world. She passed a store with owls in cages, a store called Quality Quidditch Supplies, whatever that was, and there was a broom portrayed in the window. She saw a stationery shop before stopping in front of a store that portrayed books.

_Flourish & Blott's_, Chloe remarked as she entered, _what a strange name!_ She immediately noticed that this was not a library, but indeed a book shop.

"Excuse me." Chloe stopped in front of a witch with uniform robes. "Do you happen to know where I can find a library?"

"Sorry, miss, but we don't have any public libraries around here. There are private libraries, though, like Hogwart's, but the books are charmed so they can't leave the school."

"Is it that way here too? The books are charmed so they can't leave the store unless they're paid for?"

"Yep. So what can I do for you?"

"Um, do you happen to have any books that would explain the Wizarding World to muggles/muggleborns? Something that covers a little bit of everything."

"Would you like it used or new?"

"Used, I think, as long as the words are still visible."

"Ahh, what about this? _All About the Wizarding World for Dummies_ written by a muggleborn. 12 sickles."

"Sickles? Wizards have their own money? Where can I exchange?" The witch pointed Chloe down the street.

"On this side!" she called after her.

"Ok!" she yelled beck. "Thank you!"

Chloe passed a goblin when she walked through the bronze doors. Stopping, she read the engraving on the silver doors:

_Enter, stranger, but take heed_

_Of what awaits the sin of greed,_

_For those who take, but do not earn,_

_Must pay most dearly in their turn._

_So if you seek beneath our floors_

_A treasure that was never yours,_

_Thief, you have been warned, beware_

_Of finding more than treasure there. _

"Wow," she breathed softly. Passing through these silver doors, flanked by goblins, she entered a vast marble hall. It sparkled!

"What can I do for you, little girl? Lost?" It was easy to tell that the goblin had no respect for her.

"Forgive me if I'm not supposed to be here. I merely came to see if I could exchange muggle money for wizard."

The goblin regarded her curiously. He hadn't expected her to speak like that!

Chloe held back a chuckle when she heard his thoughts.

"How much?"

Chloe looked in her purse, pulled out about half of her savings and put them on the counter. _I knew there was a reason why I saved all my allowance._

"Here you go miss. You may also have a money bag for only 3 knuts since it's you're first time here."

"Sure," Chloe replied pleasantly. "Thanks!" The goblin handed her the money bag with a couple galleons, plenty of sickles, and even more knuts inside. She nodded politely and left, casting a charm on her money bag to make it invisible. She hurried down the street, back to the bookstore.

"My book still here?" Chloe asked the witch teasingly and she spun around, glaring.

"That was not funny!"

"Sorry, I thought it was," Chloe replied, smirking "So, book, please?"

"Of course," the witch replied, rolling her eyes. "This it?" she asked, handing her _All About the Wizarding World for Dummies_.

"Yes, for now. I'll just look around for a bit. Expect me back later!" Chloe stepped out of the shop, putting her money bag in her pocket and grabbing her book tightly, settling down outside Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. She opened her book and started reading.

_"'Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry was founded in ca. 1000 a.d. by Gordic Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, and Salazar Slytherin. They all shared a dream and became known as the four greatest wizards and witches of . . . Quidditch is a sport played in the air on broomsticks. There are four balls and seven players on each team; a keeper, three chasers, two beaters, and a seeker. The beaters have . . . October 31, 1981, He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named disappeared after trying to kill Happry Potter. Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived . . ."_

Chloe sighed and stretched. Judging from the sun, it was about 10:26, so she should be getting back to Sunny in about an hour. She had scanned through the book, making sure she got all the important facts. She'd read it more thoroughly later.

Standing up, Chloe decided to go back to Flourish and Blott's and grab a couple of beginner's books. Just in case she'd need them.

She stepped into the shop and heard a voice speak behind her. "Hands up, child!"

Chloe stopped dead, frightened.

-:-

Dun dun dun! This chapter is dedicated to me for writing it even though no one reviews. (Yes, I understand it's really hard to press that little button and type a few words... NOT! So please review!)

CQ: Who do you think is the owner of the voice that says "Hands up, child"?


	7. A Spy?

**Author's note: I'm back, as you probably can see. This is dedicated to that single person who enjoyed reading it. I don't know who you are, but in case you exist, this is for you.**

**So, I might have changed something, and y'all have had a long wait before this chapter. Therefore, I'd like to let you know that Chloe is approximately Harry's age, and this does happen in that time period.**

**Disclaimer: Read the last one, please. I'm lazy, and my laziness is all I own.**

* * *

Chapter Seven:

A Spy?

"I repeat: Hands up!"

But Chloe, who recognized the voice,whipped around. At one look at her murderous glare, the witch burst out laughing.

"You should have seen your face!" she managed to force out. Chloe just smiled.

"Fine, now we're even, Ms.--"

"Miss Pugsis*, assistant manager."

"Chloe. So, I came back for more books."

"I can tell. What books do you want?"

"I'd like a couple on all the basic magics, please. Something I wouldn't have too much trouble with."

Miss Pugsis walked among the used books shelves, pulling down a book every now and then including _The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection, The Standard Book of Spells Grade One, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Hogwarts: A History, Magical Theory, The Healer's Helpmate, Magical Drafts and Potions, Quidditch Through the Ages, The Secret to Wandless Magic, _and_ A Beginner's Guide to Transfiguration. _"I'd recommend you choosing some of these; not all of them, of course."

"Sure. Thanks!" Chloe smiled and looked through the books. "This looks like something I'd see in my first year at Hogwarts! Well some of them, anyways."

"You're right. Some of them are part of the books all first years need to buy before starting school."

"I'd like all of the," Chloe decided nervously. "If that's ok."

"Sure! That'd be two galleons, 14 sickles, and 3 knuts."

"Here," Chloe said, handing her the money. "Thank you!" Once she made sure no one was watching, she shrunk her books and put them in her still invisible bag.

_11:23,_ Chloe thought,_ I should go. But I'll be back later and get some supplies; perhaps a part time job. Though that is unlikely am I am 'only six years of age' I'll try, though._ She walked at a steady pace back to the bar, where she smiled at the barman before stepping into the muggle world.

At exactly 11:30, Sunny paraded down the road, people looking at him in surprise and awe. He stopped before Chloe and nickered a greeting.

_Hey boy, _Chloe greeted him. _Always have to show off._ In one fluid motion, she leapt onto his back.

_So where were you?_

_ In a green meadow with sweet clover patches in the forest. I grazed almost the whole time and rested like you told he to._

_ Thanks, Sunny, I appreciate it. When do you think we should leave? Right after I talk to Dr. Shacklebolt? Or should I go to Diagon Alley and leave afterwards? Or something else?_

_ That is your choice, Mage Girl. Is there anything you need from Diagon Alley?_

_ I think there will be once I look at my books. It might be nice to have a wand, but apparently you aren't supposed to get one until you start Hogwarts, so I guess I'll have to wait. Almost directly after the intetview--can you stop beneath that apple tree? I'd like an apple. Thanks--I'll go to Diagon Alley and get anything else that I might meed. Then I'll just go, far away from here. To buy us more time, I'll ask 'Mum' if I can go on a week long ride, 'cause that way I get food, too. Are you sure you can't come with me?_

_ Yes, my foal, I am sure. I shall take you where you want, but it would me more dangerous for both of us if I came with you. Where would you 'keep' me? It would look suspicious if you are poor enough that you need to work for food, but you still have a magnificent horse like me. The magical creatures of the forests would not welcome me,and it would take them longer to accept you if you were with me._

_ But I will miss you so much, my friend._

_ I will miss you too, Mage Girl._

_ Will you go back here after you help me?_

_ No, my foal, my job here is done. If I came back, things would get dirty because the humans would blame me for your absence._

_ I know. I'm sorry Sunny. Oh, look, we're here!_ Chloe exclaimed. _11:42; I have less than 15 minutes to brush you off, so be good._

_ Aren't I always?_

_ Of course you are!_ Chloe teased, dismounting. _Stay._ She ran to the tack room/shed and grabbed her grooming kit. Taking out a hard body brush, the started brushing him, her strokes always following the direction of his pelt.

By the time she finished grooming and putting away Sunny, the sun said 11:54. Chloe hurried towards her ruined house, not wanting to be late.

"Chloe! Where were you?" Mrs. DcDonalds called.

"I just went on a ride with Sunny! A long but slow and relaxing walk. Oh, gotta go! See you later!" And with that Chloe sprinted off to meet Kingsley Shacklebolt, leaving her mother to stare after her, half amused, half annoyed.

Chloe slowed down, staying in the shadows, trying to remain unseen. She knew she had to be really careful. Some of the 'bad people' might have been listening when Dr. Shacklebolt told her to meet him.

At exactly 12:00 Kingsley Shacklebolt appeared out of thin air a bit down the road with a companion. "I don't see her," his companion remarked.

"Me neither," Dr. Shaclebolt agreed. "She'll probably be here soon, though; she doesn't strike me as someone who is usually late."

"Maybe she was some spy. It doesn't seem likely that she went inside a collapsed house to get a bag. She was probably reporting to her master."

_Stop talking about me like I'm not here!_ Chloe though, grinning softly. _On the other hand they probably think I'm not here. I'm just hiding in a bush; they ought to see me soon._

"We'll give her five minutes, I think."

"Yeah. I wonder why she's late though. You don't think something has happened to her?"

"Only she would know." Dr. Shacklebolt's eyes widened suddenly. "Shh, I see a spy. Right there." He pointed in Chloe's direction.

Chloe heard a twig snap behind her. _Uh oh!_

_

* * *

_

*I made up the name Pugsis by combining the latin words for 'fight stopper' ( pugna subsisto) because, according to different fan sites, one of the qualities you should have to work at Flourish and Blotts is to be able to break up fights (original, isn't it?)


End file.
